<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Язык by Riakon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002044">Язык</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon'>Riakon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kink, Long Tongue, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:06:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24002044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riakon/pseuds/Riakon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>— Да твою же мать! — глухо шипит Гэвин, отворачиваясь так, чтобы уткнуться в плечо пытаясь прикрыть рот и заглушить звуки. — Отстегни ты меня уже, сука!</p><p>— Язык, детектив, — фыркает ёбанный андроид, отрываясь от него.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor/Gavin Reed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Язык</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вас интересует что будет дальше? Вы хотите найти больше моих работ? Рекомендую пройти по ссылке на Твиттер и узнать больше о моих работах в закрепе!)<br/>https://twitter.com/Riakon3/status/1256982256813563907</p><p>Где такое пишут онлайн и без регистрации по гейским вторникам:<br/>https://www.twitch.tv/riakon7</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Блять, блять, да пиздец нахуй, блять! — раскатистые маты Гэвина очень плохо слышны за пределами подсобного помещения — единственного, в котором нет камер наблюдения.</p><p>Он до боли жмурит глаза, кусает губы и дёргает руками, неудобно прикованными прямо над головой, к чёртовой трубе. И, будь эта дрянь из полипропилена, то и срать бы на всё, но какая сволочь в участке поставила настоящий чугун, он даже спрашивать не хочет. Просто пристрелить неизвестного урода, потому что запястья у него не резиновые и уже нехило саднят.</p><p>— Да твою же мать! — глухо шипит Гэвин, отворачиваясь так, чтобы уткнуться в плечо пытаясь прикрыть рот и заглушить звуки. — Отстегни ты меня уже, сука!</p><p>— Язык, детектив, — фыркает ёбанный андроид, отрываясь от него.</p><p>Будто он не знает, что язык! Словно он не чувствует этот самый блядский язык у себя в заднице, а под его зажмуренными веками не взрываются звёзды, заставляя поверить в то, что один человек действительно может создать целые вселенные со своими чёрными дырами, которые показываются, лишь когда он на самом краю.</p><p>Гэвин на самом краю уже в третий раз, хотя эту самую грань ему ещё ни разу не было позволено перейти. Чёртовы запястья, которые нещадно натирает металлом наручников, уже не саднят, а натурально болят, когда он пытается вырваться.</p><p>— Отъебись ты уже, — задыхаясь рычит Гэвин, запрокидывая голову и упираясь затылком в стену.</p><p>Все эти звуки не выходят угрожающими даже на долю от нужного, потому что его трясёт крупной дрожью каждый раз, когда Коннор прижимается губами к влажному от слюны анусу, снова и снова проталкивая внутрь язык и заставляя его едва не терять сознание от того как хочется пересечь блядскую черту. </p><p>Утонуть в удовольствии, дать себе забыться, перестать чувствовать каждый нерв так, словно с него сняли кожу под самый ноль, делая беззащитным перед любыми посягательствами андроида.</p><p>Коннор не останавливается. Он просто держит на краю, не позволяя Гэвину скинуть ногу с его плеча, пока сам, стоя на коленях, вылизывает крупными мазками, от которых так хочется умереть прямо сейчас.</p><p>Гэвин снова жмурится до боли, сжимает ладони в кулаки и проклинает тот самый момент, когда ему вообще в голову пришла мысль попререкаться с блядским Андерсоном, который стал первопричиной этого всего. И тупую рекламу про «оседлать лицо» — тоже. Всё это пиздец как ему не нравится, из-за разного ряда причин.</p><p>Например, потому что руки уже саднят, а из-за ужасного скрипа наручников о батарею из ушей, кажется, вот-вот хлынет кровь. И Гэвин пытается быть потише, насколько это вообще возможно, закрывая рот вздёрнутыми вверх руками. Выходит просто отвратительно, ведь Коннор знает о самых чувствительных местах — а сейчас, это почти что вся кожа, что у него только есть. </p><p>Та самая, из которой он был бы рад вышагнуть и не чувствовать ничего — ни горячей ладони на животе, ни мягких губ, ни волосков, которые щекочут его бедро. </p><p>— Оста... остановись, — приказ звучит совсем глухо, надсадно и моляще. Андроид даже замирает и чуть отстраняется, устраивая и вторую ногу у себя на плече.</p><p>— Плохо? — сочувствие распознаётся как издёвка, и если бы Гэвин мог — он бы дал ему в морду.</p><p>Сделать это нет ни единой возможности, поэтому, вместо ответа, он сжимает ноги на шее андроида, что, конечно, не даёт никакого результата. Только смешинки в бездонно-карих глазах появляются, и он склоняет голову набок. Колено съезжает с плеча, снова вынуждая Гэвина балансировать и искать положение поудобнее, чем стоя на одной ноге и опираясь на Коннора другой.</p><p>— Если вы хотели, чтобы я продолжил — следовало просто сказать об этом, детектив, — с прежней вежливостью говорит Коннор, и Гэвин всё-таки пытается пнуть, забывая, что сейчас почти вся его устойчивость зависит именно от андроида, ведь, для того чтобы дотянуться до трубы, нужно встать на цыпочки.</p><p>— Отстегни... меня... — выдаёт хрипло Гэвин, глядя на Коннора сверху вниз в тот редкий момент, когда он оказывается выше просто потому, что поднимаясь с колен андроид устраивает его бёдра у себя на паху.</p><p>Вместо ответа на приказ — нежное поглаживание кожи внизу живота, которое просто выкручивает так, что небольшое помещение оглашает долгий, чувственный стон.</p><p>— Вы красиво смотритесь, — неловко отзывается Коннор, продолжая изучать подушечками не только живот, но и забираясь ими под футболку Гэвина и находя сосок.</p><p>— Съеби, блять, — глухо рычит он, пытаясь хоть как-то ускользнуть от слишком настырных, неугомонных пальцев, которые продолжают гладить и изучать тело. </p><p>Места прикосновений горят так, словно его прижгли раскалённым железом — не слабее чем от того как наручники натирают. И всё, что только нужно было — сказать пару не тех слов, и вот он уже просто не может. Нет никакого контроля над чёртовой ситуацией. Ни единого шанса на спасение, когда блядского андроида перемкнуло.</p><p>И остаётся надеяться, что он вообще в состоянии сделать бэкап или сказать какое-нибудь стоп-слово, обозначающее совершенно чёткое и внятное «нет», которое Коннор воспримет на своей поломанной частоте. </p><p>— Вы уверены, детектив? — хмыкает андроид, другой рукой дразняще проводя пальцами по его заднице и осторожно касается сжатого кольца мышц, влажного от слюны. </p><p>От прикосновения его переёбывает так, что крик Гэвин сдерживает только сжимая зубы до примитивного скрипа. И нет, он не уверен, потому что внутри, напряжённые до состояния звонкой пружины, мышцы нуждаются не в свободе, а в сладкой расслабляющей судороге.</p><p>— Блять, — выдыхает он одними губами, но этот комментарий Коннор не пропускает мимо ушей. Он реагирует на него такой улыбкой, которой позавидовал бы “Американский психопат”, и осторожно проталкивает кончик пальца внутрь.</p><p>— Так? — мурлычет Коннор, ощупывая его стенки изнутри совсем слабо. Издеваясь над ним одними этими нежными касаниями.</p><p>— Блять, блять, блять, — вместо ответа только и выдавливает из себя Гэвин, и снова жмурится. </p><p>Невыносимо. </p><p>До безумия. </p><p>До смерти. </p><p>До конца всего сущего.</p><p>— Не слышу ответа, — мягко замечает Коннор, вообще прекращая всякое движение, и заставляя Гэвина в протесте толкнуться обратно на палец, пытаясь почувствовать его глубже внутри.</p><p>— Блять, Коннор! — голос подводит срываясь на невнятный хрип на имени андроида, и тот сжаливается, вводя палец целиком.</p><p>— Блять, Коннор, — соглашается Коннор, продолжая водить пальцем внутри прекрасно, но так недостаточно, что у Гэвина выступают слёзы на глазах и он сжимает зубы сильнее, всерьёз опасаясь что сломает их к чертям. — Дыши глубже.</p><p>Удивительно, но Гэвин делает длинный прерывистый выдох и такой же вдох, подчиняясь простому совету так, словно он признаёт за Коннором право на приказы. И нет, ему не становится легче, но пока он сосредоточен на дыхании, пальцев внутри уже два, и то как его растягивают, не настолько мучительно. </p><p>Не настолько, хотя всё ещё пиздецки близко. </p><p>Особенно, когда ладонь нежно поглаживает его рёбра и спускается к животу, накрывая исходящий смазкой член и сжимает у самого основания, чтобы Гэвин не кончил без позволения.</p><p>— Я с тебя потроха выну, — слабо угрожает ему Гэвин, встречая бедрами каждое движение пальцев внутри и мотает головой, словно совсем оглушённый. — Выну, блять, и выебу в трубки...</p><p>— Потом, — соглашается Коннор, — потом, детектив, вы можете сделать со мной всё, что только захотите. Но сейчас с вами это сделаю я.</p><p>— Расстегни наручники, Кон, — хрипит Гэвин, чувствуя, что сил держать руки уже нет никаких и плечи болят адово, несмотря на то, что возбуждение заставляет его гореть и умирать внутри без остановки. </p><p>Словно в старой сказке, где нужно выбрать между смертью в огне и смертью во льдах, и теперь Гэвин не предпочёл бы быструю смерть от пламени. О, нет, он предпочёл бы умирать от того как холоден к нему Коннор.</p><p>Андроид не шевелит пальцами, когда наручники распадаются сами по себе. Словно злоебучая магия, что запрещена вне Хогвартса, в существование которого Гэвин отчаянно верил до своих пятнадцати лет. Нет, это, конечно, всего лишь электромагнитный сигнал, отмыкающий замок и заставляющий его окончательно потерять устойчивость, оседая на руках и плечах Коннора.</p><p>— Сейчас, — мягко бормочет тот, и прижимает его спиной к пыльной стене, поудобнее устраивая ноги у себя на бёдрах и слишком быстро расстёгивает ширинку. </p><p>Её визг Гэвин помнит только потому что мерзкий звук оседает в памяти одновременно с тем, как Коннор прижимается губами к его, целуя медленно, нежно, умело. Задевая все нужные точки, от которых ему хочется покончить с бренным миром, потому что это так хорошо, что просто запредельно.</p><p>— Потерпи, — мягко говорит Коннор, и Гэвин не протестует. Он потерпит что угодно и без вопросов, ведь по растянутым и подготовленным мышцам медленно въезжает горячая головка, обнося ему голову к хренам.</p><p>Он не просто видит чёрную дыру в ткани мироздания, а проваливается в неё беспощадно от одного единственного толчка, кончая. В совсем невнятном и едва различимым хрипе с большой натяжкой можно распознать имя Коннора, но андроид справляется, перехватывая человека.</p><p>Крупная дрожь выворачивает всё тело, словно дробя и ломая кости, чтобы показать миру изнанку Гэвина Рида, с чем тот не согласен. Вот только Коннор, крепко прижимающий его к себе, не задаёт вопросов и не просит разрешений.</p><p>Он приходит в чёртову подсобку по наводке напарника и берёт то, что нужно или то, что ему нравится, заставляя преодолевать черту снова и снова, пока его руки крепко сжимают Гэвина, не давая тому окончательно пропасть.</p><p>— Гэвс? — обеспокоенный голос Коннора выбрасывает Гэвина из своих мыслей, когда он жмётся лбом к его плечу, пытаясь уцепиться дрожащими пальцами за шею.</p><p>— Порядок, — едва слышно отзывается он, с трудом выравнивая дыхание. — А ты?</p><p>— У меня не сбиты запястья, — замечает Коннор неодобрительно, но Гэвин только усмехается, мстительно сжимая его внутри. Хотя, то, чего ему это стоит с обострённой чувствительностью поверх близких нервных окончаний едва ли однажды может понять андроид.</p><p>— Плевать, — лениво отзывается он, одаряя Коннора самодовольной улыбкой. У него дрожат губы, когда Коннор прижимается к ним, то ли в попытке согреть, то ли успокоить. </p><p>Лёгкий тремор не имеет никакого значения, пока Кон целует его неторопливо, помогая выровнять дыхание и вообще расслабиться у него в руках. Эти самые умелые руки приводят его в порядок — насколько это возможно, конечно.</p><p>Особенно уютным в этой херне Гэвин находит то, что любовник устраивает его у себя на груди, в узком, темном и пиздецки неудобном помещении, пока он не в состоянии шевелить ногами.</p><p>— Долго ты выводил Хэнка? — любопытствует Коннор, доставая из кармана бинт, и ловя его руку чуть выше запястья, уверенно накладывая ткань в несколько слоёв.</p><p>— Минут пять, — фыркает Гэвин, жмурясь от удовольствия и поднимает на него глаза.</p><p>Такой ответ явно не устраивает Коннора, и, судя по вопросительному взгляду, его больше интересует что именно нужно было сделать для того, чтобы вывести Хэнка настолько, чтобы тот пристегнул обидчика к батарее. </p><p>Гэвин, вместо ответа, показывает язык.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>